Beastie Game
Beastie Game is one of Tiki's main songs in ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE''. It's sung by Tiki's voice actor, Morohoshi Sumire. Lyrics Japanese 色がない ここに居る事も気の毒な 意味 分からない 一秒が永遠(とわ)に 続くように Beastie Game 繋いだレール もう動けないくらい青の渦 繰り返せない気がしてる Beastie Game 今が消える 遠い記憶で 見透かせる星が消えるたぴ 満ちた月を探す 言葉はむせぶ呼吸 漂うとは地図を 読むだけで 誰もいない世界にも気づく 雨上がりの隙間に も飲み込ま れ 届かない 記号がない 見分けのうかない 景色がふいに 終わらない 一秒が止まる駒 のように Beastie Game 歪んだレール もう動けないくらい息止めて 繰り返せない気がしてる Beastie Game 今が消える 遠い世界で 知らぬ間に降りかかるデジャヴ 時を作り出した 秩序が崩れ去ってく 風下から近づく 気配に 立ち尽くす希望が 狂い出して 闇の続く通り にも飲み込まれ 届かない 色がない ここに居る事も 気の毒な意味 分からない 一秒が永遠とわに 続くように Beastie Game 繋いだレール もう動けないくらい青の渦 繰り返せない気がしてる Beastie Game 歪んだレール もう動けないくらい息止めて 繰り返せない気がしてる Beastie Game 今が消える Romaji Iro ga nai Koko ni iru koto mo kinodoku na imi Wakaranai Ichibyou ga towa ni tsuzuku you ni Beastie Game Tsunaida reeru Mou ugokenai gurai ao no uzu Kurikaesenai ki ga shiteru Beastie Game Ima ga kieru Tooi kioku de Misukaseru hoshi ga kieru tabi Michita tsuki wo sagasu Kotoba wa musebu kokyuu Tadayou to wa chizu wo yomu dake de Dare mo inai sekai ni mo kizuku Ameagari no sukima ni mo nomikomare Todokanai Kigou ga nai Kiwake no tsukanai keshiki ga fui ni Owaranai Ichibyou ga tomaru koma no you ni Beastie Game Yuganda reeru Mou ugokenai gurai iki tomete Kurikaesenai ki ga shiteru Beastie Game Ima ga kieru Tooi sekai de Shiranu ma ni furikakaru deja vu Toki wo tsuduridashita Chitsujo ga kuzuresatteku Kazashimo kara chikazuku kehai ni Tachitsukusu kibou ga kuruidashite Yami no tsuzuku toori ni mo nomikomare Todokanai Iro ga nai Koko ni iru koto mo kinodoku na imi Wakaranai Ichibyou ga towa ni tsuzuku you ni Beastie Game Tsunaida reeru Mou ugokenai gurai ao no uzu Kurikaesenai ki ga shiteru Beastie Game Yuganda reeru Mou ugokenai gurai ki tomete Kurikaesenai ki ga shiteru Beastie Game Ima ga kieru English All color gone I'd rather be anywhere but here in this strange place Don't understand Each second seems to last forever in this Beastie Game Watch it play itself Held fast in a blue whirlpool that never ends Never want to play in another Beastie Game The moment fades away In faraway memory Every time a transparent star disappears I search for a moon that has ripened The words are lost in the breath that speaks them All the maps won't help you with your wandering When you discover that the world is empty Swallowed up in the space after the rain falls I can't reach them Can't read the signs The whole world around me all becomes a huge blur It never ends Like a top that won't spin when I play the Beastie Game We all know it's rigged Held fast in a breath help until I turn blue Never want to play in another Beastie Game The moment fades away In faraway lands That familiar sense coming back of deja vu Seconds stretch into eternity Rules and order fall apart around me Something comes up the road against the driving wind My only hope stands still and goes quietly mad All that I have known is swallowed up in the dark ahead I can't reach them All color gone I'd rather be anywhere but here in this strange place Don't understand Each Second seems to last forever in this Beastie Game Watch it play itself Held fast in a blue whirlpool that never ends Never want to play in another Beastie Game We all know it's rigged Held fast in a breath help until I turn blue Never want to play in another Beastie Game The moment fades away Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Category:Songs